The Fourth
by MissJayne
Summary: The team celebrate Independence Day together. Oneshot. Jibbs, Tiva, McAbby


The Fourth, with Ducky

_Summary:__ The team celebrates Independence Day together. Oneshot. Jibbs, Tiva, McAbby._

_Dedication:__ To ME Wofford, who got me thinking with her own story. She also requested Tiva and McAbby. Who am I to deny such a request?_

_A/N:__ Just a short (for me anyway) story for July 4__th__. No one died in Judgment Day, all is right with the world. Can you tell I'm still in denial? Apologies for any problems with the story; I am British and we don't celebrate this… and I didn't learn about it at school either._

_Thanks to my wonderful beta Kristen who I have deluged in the past few days._

* * *

"Do you understand your mission, Black Lung?"

"Yes."

"Repeat it to me."

"I need to get burgers and sausages, and some banners and streamers and party hats, Doctor."

"Very good, Mr. Palmer."

The two men looked up from the x-ray they were examining.

"Erm, Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"When can I go shopping? I mean, everywhere is either going to be closed or very busy, and the party starts in a few hours."

"I can finish this by myself. Off you go."

* * *

Tony sighed as the elevator reached autopsy. This year, he was supposed to be celebrating Independence Day at a bar with a few of his frat brothers who were in town. Unfortunately, Major Robert Joy had put paid to that. Or rather, the demise of Major Robert Joy. His wife had found him late last night, and the Director had called her best team in to deal with the case.

In an attempt to cheer everyone up, Ducky had offered to hold a small party at his house later that afternoon. In this case, Tony suspected that 'party' meant barbecue, but he wasn't going to argue with it. Gibbs had initially disagreed with the idea, although he had relented when Abby had pleaded with him.

Gibbs didn't need to know that the entire team had begged Abby to talk to him.

The only proviso that Gibbs had insisted on was that the case had to be solved before anyone could leave. No amount of begging from Abby had changed it.

The doors opened and Tony stepped out. "Ducky," he called.

"Anthony, my dear lad. How are you today?" the older man's voice greeted him.

"I've been better." He decided not to mention that Gibbs was in a foul mood and had head-slapped him more than usual.

"I suppose you're here for the results of the autopsy. I have found nothing to indicate that the Major here should not be walking around."

Tony looked surprised.

"I'm thinking that a drug overdose was the cause of death," Ducky continued. "But you will have to ask Abigail to confirm it."

"I'll get right on that," Tony answered, turning to leave the room.

"Just a moment, Anthony," Ducky requested.

Tony turned back around.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing too bad," Ducky smiled. "It seems that Black Lung has gone Missing In Action."

"Who? Oh, Palmer. I thought I saw him near Legal a few hours ago."

"I sent Mr. Palmer out a few hours ago to pick up some supplies for this celebration we are having."

"You mean, when we've solved the case."

"Mr. Palmer has yet to return from his short mission, and I had another job for him to do."

"Let me guess, you want me to do this job."

Ducky sighed. "The house needs to be set up for tonight. I can't leave Major Joy all alone, and I can't keep waiting for Mr. Palmer. Could you be of assistance?"

* * *

The music in the lab was earsplitting. Abby had recently bought the new Suicide Commando CD and was enjoying it. She had many things to analyze from the case, mainly bodily substances from Ducky, and was dashing around the room trying to make everything work.

She was not alone. Gibbs had sent McGee down to keep her company. He was supposed to be searching their victim's computer, but in fact he was keeping her company.

She smiled softly to herself. It might be the fourth of July, but she was happy to be at work. Gibbs had agreed to let everyone go to Ducky's later, if the case was solved. Which it was going to be, even if she had to check the fingerprints manually herself. Everyone was pulling together, desperate to leave as soon as possible.

"Why are you smiling?" McGee asked, intruding on her thoughts.

"We're going to crack the case and go home soon!" she beamed.

"Soon? When we catch a break, we'll have to follow it up. It could take ages until we're out of here. Why don't you ask Gibbs if we can have the party here instead?"

She punched his arm. "Because I'm the favorite."

"Exactly!"

"And I'm only going to stay the favorite if I don't ask him stupid questions."

"It's not stupid. Just smile at him and ask nicely. He'll cave."

"He won't."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"You realize that you sound just like Tony?"

McGee winced.

"I'm not asking him because I know the answer. Maybe we'll get lucky and it will be solved in five minutes."

McGee groaned. "No one is _that_ lucky."

The Goth leant over and kissed his lips softly. "You know what we could do?"

"Not here! I'm not having someone walk in!"

She giggled. "Relax, Timmy. I'm not sending out any 'Come here Gibbs' vibes. We're safe." She kissed him again.

He tensed for a moment, before relaxing into it. He wound an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"McGee! Abs!"

They sprung apart. "Hey, bossman," Abby greeted him casually. "I haven't got anything for you right now –"

A machine dinged in the background.

The Goth glared at him. "You knew before I knew! That's not fair."

"Abby," he warned.

"Okay," she scurried over to it. "Hinky. Major Joy had an overdose."

"Of what?" Gibbs queried. McGee remained silent.

"7-chloro-1-methyl-5-phenyl-1, 3-dihydro-2_H_-1, 4-benzodiazepin-2-one," she told him without a pause.

Gibbs looked baffled.

"Valium," McGee translated.

"Sleeping pills?" Gibbs questioned.

"Exactly, _el jefe_." Abby grinned.

"Was he prescribed any?"

McGee glanced back at his screen. "I don't know."

"Come up to the squad room and find out."

"I'm not sure I want to –"

"Squad room. NOW, McGee," Gibbs bellowed.

"Don't be too hard on him," Abby pouted.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and headed for the elevator. As it started its climb, he pulled the emergency switch and glared at his companion.

"What the Hell were you thinking?" he roared.

"It's not what you think, boss," McGee tried to reason.

"What am I thinking then?"

"We're… dating."

Gibbs stared at him.

"We've been dating for six months," McGee rambled, glad to have it out in the open.

Gibbs couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed. He was supposed to be an investigator for crying out loud.

"I know we're breaking Rule 12 boss, but I love her. And Tony and Ziva are doing it too."

"What?!" Okay, he'd missed one office romance. But two? Right under his nose? Time to deal with this one, and he'd get his other two agents in a minute. "If you hurt her McGee…" he let the threat trail off.

McGee gulped. "Understood, boss."

"And I ever catch you two messing around at work again, and I'll haul you up in front of the Director."

"Yes, boss."

Gibbs turned back towards the doors and restarted the elevator.

* * *

Ziva snatched up the phone on her desk without a second thought. "Officer David."

"Ziva, you've got to help me."

She chuckled at the sound of desperation in her partner's voice. "What have you done this time, my little hairy butt?"

"It's not my fault," he whined. "Ducky asked me to get everything ready for the party."

"So it is Ducky's fault?"

"Yes! Have you ever been attacked by Welsh Corgis? They're vicious. And his mother won't leave me alone. She's convinced that I'm this Italian gigolo furniture mover."

Ziva covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. This was priceless. "What are you trying to do?"

"At the moment, clearing dog poop from the grass while fending off rabid dogs and a mad woman."

"You want me to help you how?"

"Come out here and practice your crazy ninja Mossad moves on them."

"I am _not_ attacking some poor defenseless dogs, Tony."

"I'm not asking you to do that, I asking you to run interference. Please?"

"No. I have work to do."

"Zee-vah…"

"If you want us to be allowed to leave for this party, we need to solve the case. You are not here, so I must work harder."

"Please? Please, Ziva?"

"No."

"Zee-vah…"

"Stop whining." She glanced up momentarily and saw Gibbs storming back from Abby's lab, looking furious. "I have to go." She put the receiver down and turned back to her work.

"Ziva, with me." Gibbs didn't even break his stride.

She looked at McGee, who appeared worried.

"Ziva!" Gibbs yelled, halfway to the elevator already.

She jumped out of her seat and ran after him.

* * *

Gibbs flipped the emergency stop switch for the second time in five minutes and turned to glare at Ziva.

"McGee tells me that you are seeing DiNozzo."

Oops. They'd been very careful, keeping it out of the office. Actually, she was amazed that they had been able to keep it hidden from Gibbs so long. She had been sure that the first time they had walked into the office, Gibbs would have figured it out. But he hadn't.

"Where _is_ DiNozzo, anyway?"

Oh, he wanted her to speak. "I think that Ducky sent him on an errand."

"Why would Ducky send him on an errand? More importantly, what is going on in this office? I explained Rule 12 to you very clearly when you arrived –"

"You are breaking it yourself." Ziva played her trump card.

He was shocked. So he hadn't noticed what they were up to, but they had noticed his behavior? "I don't know what you're talking about, Officer David."

"Tony noticed. I believe that he tried to videotape it."

DiNozzo was going to regret ever being born when he got hold of him.

"He forgot to check the tape. There was not one present."

That was something. At least he wouldn't have to explain to Jen why there was a video of them on the Internet.

"Are we finished here? I want to finish this case so I can get to Ducky's party."

Gibbs flipped the switch back up and let the elevator return to the squad room in silence.

* * *

"I would understand your reluctance if this was organized by Abby, but not by Ducky."

Gibbs glanced across at Jenny. "Did I tell you that Rule 12 has been broken into little pieces?"

She smirked. "You weren't keeping it," she pointed out. "And you only told me about them for the whole drive over."

"They hid it for so long! How did we not notice?"

"You mean, how did _you_ not notice. I've known for months."

He glared at her.

"Oh, come on Jethro. It was obvious!"

He sighed.

"It's a few hours with your team, off the job. What's the problem? The case?"

"He accidently overdosed on his valium medication when he'd already mixed it with alcohol. I don't know what it is."

"Then what's the problem?"

He allowed her to take his hand and lead him in.

* * *

Gibbs wasn't sure why he'd been worried. He and Ducky had taken charge of the barbecue, and sent everyone else away. Abby had found a Frisbee and started a game. Ziva had rugby-tackled Tony in her attempts to get hold of it, Jenny had slipped off her heels and was joining in, while McGee had been cornered by Ducky's mother and looked as though he was being interrogated. Tony had refused to rescue him on the grounds that the Probie 'needed to toughen up'.

"I can't understand where Mr. Palmer has gotten to," Ducky insisted. "I sent the young man to get the food and he disappeared!"

"Perhaps he got lost in Legal," Gibbs suggested.

"What would he be doing in Legal? And he did _get_ the food; he rang the doorbell and left it on the step for poor Anthony to bring in."

"Something came up?" he offered.

"He told me that he was coming. This is most unlike him."

"He could be running late."

"I suppose… Mother! Put the knife down!"

Gibbs chuckled as his old friend dealt with his mother's antics. Why had he not wanted to come?

* * *

The afternoon turned into evening. Everyone ate, laughed, and enjoyed themselves. The dogs ran around everywhere and got under everyone's feet. They seemed to be particularly fond of Tony though, and he kept crashing to the ground, much to Ziva's delight.

They had tried to play baseball, boys against girls. Ducky had sat out to make the numbers even, as his mother couldn't really play. The girls had won, mainly because Ziva ran like a cheetah and Abby was exceptionally good at bowling.

As the sun set, Tony was tasked with getting the dogs in the house while Ducky bought out the fireworks. Abby had begged to light them as she, in her own words, 'wanted to blow things up'. No one had argued.

Gibbs cuddled Jenny as the display started. He couldn't think of anywhere else he wanted to spend today.

Tony held Ziva's hand tightly, aware that loud bangs kept her on edge. Her subconscious thought that every explosion was a bomb, but she didn't want to miss it.

"Donald," his mother complained. "Who are these people?"

THE END


End file.
